pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
H.C. Bunner
Henry Cuyler Bunner (August 3, 1855 - May 11, 1896) was an American poet and fiction writer. Life Bunner was born in Oswego, New York, on 3 August 1855. He was educated in New York City.Britannia 1911, 4, 799. From being a clerk in an importing house, he turned to journalism, and after some work as a reporter, and on the staff of The Arcadian (1873), he became in 1877 assistant editor of the comic weekly Puck. He soon assumed the editorship, which he held until his death. He developed Puck from a new struggling periodical into a powerful social and political organ. He died in Nutley, New Jersey, on 11 May 1896. Writing In 1886 he published a novel, The Midge, followed in 1887 by The Story of a New York House. But his best efforts in fiction were his short stories and sketches. Of notable interest is Made in France (1893), stories adapted from Maupassant with a skill that occasionally betters the French originals.Henry Cuyler Bunner, The New International Encyclopedia (Dodd-Mead, 1920), IV, 157. Dromo's Den, Web, Jan. 19, 2013. Other short story colections included Short Sixes (1891), More Short Sixes (1894), Zadoc Pine and other stories (1891), Love in Old Cloathes and other stories (1896), and Jersey Street and Jersey Lane (1896). His verses were collected in Airs from Arcady and Elsewhere (1884), containing the well-known poem, "The Way to Arcady"; Rowen (1892); and Poems (1896), edited by his friend Brander Matthews. They display a light play of imagination and a delicate workmanship. He also wrote clever vers de société and parodies. Of his several plays (usually written in collaboration), the best was The Tower of Babel (1883). Recognition His short story "Zenobia's Infidelity" was made into a feature film called Zenobia, starring Harry Langdon and Oliver Hardy, by the Hal Roach Studio in 1939.Zenobia, Rotten Tomatoes. Web, Jan. 19, 2013. Publications Poetry *''Airs from Arcady and Elsewhere. New York: Scribner, 1884. *Rowen: "Second Crop" songs. New York: Scribner, 1892.Rowen: "Second Crop" songs (1892), Internet Archive, Web, Jan. 19, 2013. *The Poems of H.C. Bunner. New York: Scribner, 1896.The poems of H.C. Bunner (1896), Internet Archive, Web, Jan. 19, 2013. Novels * ''A Woman of Honor. Boston: J.R. Osgood, 1883. *''The Midge. New York: Scribner, 1886. * ''The Story of a New York House. New York: Scribner, 1887.The Story of a New York House, Internet Archive, Web, Jan. 19, 2013. Short fiction *''Short Sixes: Stories to be read while the candle burns. New York: Puck, Keppler & Schwarzmann, 1891;Short Sixes: Stories to be read while the candle burns, Internet Archive, Web, Jan. 19, 2013. New York: Scribner, 1896. *Zadoc Pine, and other stories. London: Gay & Bird, 1891;Zadoc Pine and other stories (1891), Internet Archive, Web, Jan. 19, 2013. Boulder, CO: University of Colorado at Boulder, 2009. *Made in France: French tales with a United States Twist. New York: Keppler & Schwarzmann, 1893.Made in France: French tales with a United States Twist (1893), Internet Archive, Web, Jan. 19, 2013. London: T. Fisher Unwin, 1893; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969. *More Short Sixes. New York: Keppler & Schwarzmann, 1894. *''Love in Old Cloathes, and other stories. New York: Scribner, 1896. *''Jersey Street and Jersey Lane. New York: Scribner, 1896; Freeport, NY: Books for Libraries Press, 1969. *Stories: First series. New York: Scribner, 1916. *Stories: Second series. New York: Scribner, 1916. ''Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:H.C. Bunner,WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Apr. 8, 2018. See also * List of U.S. poets References * . Wikisource, Web, Apr. 8, 2018. Notes External links ;Poems *"The Future of the Classics" *Selected Works of Henry Cuyler Bunner at Poets' Corner. *Henry Cuyler Bunner at AllPoetry (25 poems). *Henry Cuyler Bunner at PoemHunter (26 poems). ;Audio / video *H.C. Bunner at YouTube *Free audio recording of "The Nice People" from LibriVox * Some H.C. Bunner stories, including 'What Mrs. Fortescue Did' and 'Zenobia's Infidelity' are read in Mister Ron's Basement Podcast, now indexed for your convenience. ;Books * * The Best American Humorous Short Stories by H.C. Bunner et al. Project Gutenberg eBook * *H.C. Bunner at Amazon.com ;About * Original article is at Henry Cuyler Bunner. Category:1855 births Category:1896 deaths Category:People from Nutley, New Jersey Category:People from Oswego County, New York Category:American novelists Category:American poets Category:19th-century poets Category:American short story writers Category:English-language poets Category:Poets